THE MOTHER OF THE SEVEN KINGDOMS
by OP1093
Summary: To anyone a fan of the series, please understand this is purely fantasy nothing more. I do not own the rights to this series. The concept behind this story is to follow Danaerys and Jon as if they were never related. Completely revised the war in Westeros so that Dany is not the mad queen like everyone says, which erases Jon ever having killed her to begin with. Hope you like it!


_**ALWAYS BE MY QUEEN**_

Dawn has broken. The battlefield outside of the red keep silent as the men standby looking on for any other enemies awaiting them. Bodies lay about on the battle floor limp, an apparent victory for the break of chains who stormed in and fought her enemy on the back of her only living dragon. Dany-as Jon called her-spared the lives of the citizens of the red keep, but killed any man in her way.

Grey Worm and his men stand at the ready, awaiting the command of their beloved Khaleisi. "_On your signal queen mother!" _He said.

Dany looks on for Cersei, hoping to claim her revenge for Mesundi. Cersei killed her in order to keep up the face of strength as she thought herself confident that she could win in this war. But she was wrong.

In the midst of the battle Cersei fled the red keep and hid in the bowels of the kingdom where many kings had been buried. Her only company was her dear brother Jamie, who fought to get to her, even at the cost of breaking Brienne's heart for good.

"_The city seems clear my queen!" _Grey Worm called.

"_Where is Jon?" _She asked.

"_I do not know your grace. Shall I go find him?"_

_"No. I shall find him on my own. Look for Cersei. Bring her to me at once."_

_"It shall be done my queen." _He replied.

She ascended into the sky on the back of Drogon, looking at the ground below for her beloved Jon. She feared he had been hurt or even worse. So far she had not seen him among the piles of dead men laying on the battle floor. Finally she had Drogon descend to the ground so she could look closer, praying to the old god's and the new that Jon was still alive.

The moment her Drogon landed, Dany ran towards where she believed Jon was, and still had not seen any sign of him. "_Jon!" _She called out. Not realizing that he was standing on the other side of the keep. But her voice carried out throughout the citadel, and he heard his Dany calling him.

"_Jon!" _She yelled again.

He ran as hard and as fast as he could to find her, fearing she was in danger. His mind racing, worried that Danaerys was in trouble. He continued running faster and faster until he reached the open field where the battle first began.

There he stood still. Chest heaving as he was out of breath, the feeling of fear overwhelming him as he did not yet see Dany, nor heard her voice again.

"_Dany!" _He yelled out. His voice carrying through the valley over to Danaerys. Her heart dropped when she heard Jon's voice and a smile washed over her face, confirming that he was alive. She ran in the direction of his voice looking for him. So far she had not seen him. She ran faster and faster until finally she saw a tall figure standing on the other end of the valley. Someone who resembled Jon.

Jon began to see someone coming towards him. It looked like Dany! He started running towards the figure, getting closer and closer until her image was more vivid to him, and the same for her as she got closer to him.

Both of them overwhelmed with the anticipation of embracing one another the closer they got to each other. Jon secretly worried that if he did not get to her in time, something would happen. He ran harder and faster until he finally reached her. Thanking the God's that nothing happened to either of them.

Dany stood across from Jon only a few feet away. Out of breath but glad to see her beloved Jon Snow alive and unharmed. Jon was overjoyed and glad in the same feeling, and wasted no time in taking Dany into his arms and kissing her. His lips planted firmly against hers as he held her tightly, close as possible to him. Minutes had gone by before either of them were willing to break their kiss. When they finally did he could not help but to look into her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes which had always loved him and only him.

"_I thought I had lost you." _She said as her voice cracked. A single tear falling down her face as she looked at him.

"_I'm here." _He said. "_I'll always be here." _He said.

Jon went back in to kiss Danaerys once again. Their kiss interrupted only for a moment when Drogon screeched and roared to get his mother's attention. Jon's heart jumped at the sound of the ferocious dragon. Dany laughed as she always got a kick out of Jon's reaction to Drogon.

"_The battle is won. It's over." _He said.

"_Not quite my love. Cersei still lives."_

_"I doubt it. The castle was destroyed. All but the throne room still stands. There's no way she made it out alive."_

_"Don't give up so easily my love." _She replied.

* * *

Below the castle stood the secret catacombs which held the tombs of every king who ever lived. The skeletons of the mad kings dragons, which he kept as pets lay empty on the ground in heaps of sand. Cersei fled along with Jamie to the catacombs as a way to escape, but found themselves stuck as the exit they needed was barricaded beneath countless tons of rocks. Jamie tried to clear some of it out, but it was to no avail. Each one he cleared was replaced with another, and another, until it was clear there was no getting out for either of them.

Cersei began to panic. She feared for the life growing inside of her, she feared for their baby. She wanted it to live and grow! "_Jamie please, there has to be another way!" _She screamed.

"_Shhh! stay calm." _He said.

He began looking for another way out walking to the far end of the catacombs. The torch which he carried was the only light they had and it vanished along with him as he left Cersei behind in search for another way out. Very little light seeped through the rock barricaded at the door. Everywhere else was nothing but darkness. Cersei began to panic once again as her breath became labored. She looked around her for any sign of hope but so far had not found any. She called out to Jamie as she became frantic that something would happen while he was gone.

"_I'll be right there! Stay calm!" _He yelled back to her.

"_No, God's no!...this cannot be happening. I am not supposed to die here, I was supposed to rule here! Please, please help me!"_

She called Jamie's name again, and this time he returned to her through the darkness. His presence initially startled her as she did not see him coming.

"_I'm sorry love. Did I scare you?" _He asked as he embraced her in his arms.

"_I'm, I'm alright. I'll be fine." _She said calming herself down.

"_Did you find anything? A way out?" _She asked.

"_No I am afraid not." _He replied.

"_What are we going to do Jamie, we can't stay here!"_

_"I will think of something do not worry. Just remain calm, at least we are together." _He said reassuring her.

Cersei nodded her head along with Jamie. Her mind accepting the comfort of them being together rather than her being alone. She was glad to have him there. Out of all the faces she could have been looking at, out of all the people she could be stuck with, at least she was with the only man she ever loved.

"_You came back for me." _She said.

"_Of course I did." _He replied. "_I shall always come back for you."_

_"Back there, before...when I told you that I-"_

_"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we are together. Whatever transpired between us is in the past. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes." _She replied nodding concurrently.

Jamie began walking around a bit, looking around, seemingly interested in finding an escape route. His eyes looking about the space, back and forth between the walls and the ceiling until he said something to Cersei. Something that brought about a pause in her mind.

"_Do you remember the day we executed Ned Stark?" _He asked.

Cersei was confused. Why would Jamie wish to talk about killing Ned Stark at a time like this? "_What are you talking about? Of course I remember Ned Stark's execution. Why are you bringing this up now?" _

_"Just, talking is all."_

Cersei thought it odd at first that Jamie would pick now to talk about something like that. But as she thought about it, she began to feel a certain comfort in thinking back to the day Ned the traitor was finally silenced.

"_That...bastard, tried to sabotage everything we ever worked for! He was going to tell everyone, every member of court that Joffrey, Macella...all of the children did not belong to Robert."_

_"But they didn't Cersei, you know that."_

_"Whether I knew it or not didn't matter. We had a legacy to protect. Our children deserved to have everything they could have very dreamed! And he was willing to take that all away from them."_

_"You mean tell everyone the truth." _He said.

Cersei was beginning to get annoyed by Jamie. It seemed that he was on Ned's side. She asked him what he was thinking, if he was going through some sort of last minute regret and he denied it. But Cersei did not believe him.

"_Here we stand in the middle of what could possibly be our deaths, and you want to spend out time talking about Ned's execution?"_

_"I just was thinking about it now that we are standing here. You know this was where he had him while he was in custody? Where he sat here day after day in darkness until we finally released him and then had his head for treason. It sort of makes you think you know. Almost as if this is the God's idea of karma of some kind."_

_"Karma? No, I doubt it. I refuse it!"_

_"Perhaps you do. But I'd like to think this is exactly where we were meant to be."_

_"I have had enough of this, I want out of here!" _She began to panic again frantically moving about the room looking for a way out. Her steps were halted when Jamie said something else that disturbed her.

"_They were alone you know. No one there with them all this time."_

_"What are you talking about Jamie?" _Cersei asked.

"_His children, Cersei. His children, Sansa and Arya. They were left here with no one else in the world. At least not in their world. We kept Sansa here against her will, tortured her, forced her to marry our brother. God's only know what Joffrey did to her while she was betrothed to him well before she married Tyrion-"_

_"What are you talking about Jamie?"_

_"I'm talking about what we did, what you and I did Cersei. Don't you get that? We killed an innocent man all in the name of our children who were brought into this world by you and I."_

_"Stop it."_

_"We did this, we did all of it. ALL OF IT! For what, to secure the seat on the iron throne?" _

She slapped him across the face, demanding he stop talking about Ned and get back to reality.

"_What we did...we did it for our children. We did it to protect our love for each other! Or have you forgotten that?"_

His eyes turned. Darkened as if he were possessed by another person. His gaze sharp as he looked into Cersei. She immediately became frightened and demanded that Jamie stop what he was doing at one.

"_Why should I?" _He asked. "_Did you stop when Sansa begged to go home? Did you stop when countless people begged for food? Did you even once stop and think about anyone but yourself Cersei...to think about what you were doing to innocent people. People like Ned Stark who you knew did not deserve to die. But you didn't stop. No, you killed him. You had him executed by beheading, all so you could protect yourself, to keep the world from knowing you were sleeping with your brother! Sansa, Bran, Arya, Jon, Rickon, and Robb...all of them suffered without their families, without their family together all so you could save face."_

_"What are you saying Jamie? This...this isn't like you."_

_"Was it worth it? Was it worth it Cersei?"_

She froze. Uncertain of how to answer. For the first time in her life she was genuinely afraid of her brother. Afraid of what he might do. She was even more confused by his behavior seeing as how before they were barricaded in the catacombs he was so caring and loving before. She wondered what slipped inside of him to make him turn in such a way.

"_Jamie, please!...you have to believe that I did what was right. For us!"_

_"Then you agree then. It was worth it." _He said.

"_What's happening to you?" _She asked. Her mind racing as tears began falling, breaking down hysterically. Jamie then grabbed her roughly and forced her to look into his eyes.

"_See into me Cersei. I am not the man that you once knew. I am not the same man who threw a boy out of a window for you. Who killed the mad king in order for you and your husband to take the iron throne. Who murdered countless innocent lives in the name of your sweet sweet revenge against Robert Baratheon. No...I told you a long time ago that this would happen. That one day our paths would cross and you would die."_

_"Jamie what are you talking about?" _She asked shakenly. Her body trembling in his arms.

"_Brown eyes. Blue eyes. Now green eyes."_

Cersei looked deeper into Jamie's eyes, and the longer she stared at him, the more she came to realize that this was not her brother. This was not the man she fell in love with, had been in love with all of these years. He was something else. But what Cersei failed to realize is that it was not so much that he was _something _else. It was that he was _someone _else.

Jamie unhanded Cersei and began grabbing at the edges of his face tugging at it until he pulled it off. There the truth was revealed, and the person now standing before Cersei Lanister was none other than Arya Stark herself. Trained assassin, and daughter of the late Ned Stark. Cersei was speechless. She stood and watched in horror as she watched Arya's transformation.

"_H-how did you do that?"_

_"I learned. A girl must always learn. Isn't that right Cersei?"_

Cersei darted to the other side of the room to try and get away from Arya, but she was not fast enough. Arya caught up with her and grabbed her, pummeling her down to the ground! She straddled Cersei, and unsheathed _needle_ her sword that Jon made for her. Aiming it directly at Cersei's eye.

"_I said years ago that one day I would come back here and kill you, and I meant it. Now her I am, and here you are. There's no gold guard to protect you. No undead mountains to do your bidding. Not even your precious Jamie can save you now. Just you and me."_

Cersei trembled beneath Arya seemingly accepting of her fate. Though she did not bat an eyelash, she did not beg, she did not cry for mercy. She knew she would not get it even if she tried anyway. All she could do was lay there and wait for the stark girl to relinquish her revenge over the woman responsible for all the pain that was caused to her family. Were it not for Cersei her father would still be alive, as would her mother and brother Robb, even Rickon.

"_Everything you did in order to protect your lie, everything that has happened to my family was all because of you. Although I should thank you. Because were it not for you I would have never learned to do what I do best."_

_"And just what is that little one?" _Cersei asked Arya.

Without a word Arya plunged her sword deep into Cersei's neck until it met with the ground. Her blood squirting everywhere as she tried to breathe, as she tried to utter the words that would hopefully grant her mercy. But she was far too late now. Arya finally achieved her long goal of killing the queen. She continued to shove her sword through her neck until it met with the ground and became stuck. Arya remained over top of Cersei until the light was beginning to leave her eyes. She sat there watching and watching until finally Cersei took her last breath. Then it was over.

The moment Cersei's life had ended, Arya heard Jamie calling for Cersei. Arya fled from the catacombs and escaped through her own hideaway before Jamie arrived. He came running with excitement to tell Cersei that he found them a way out. By the time he got there he was too late. He found Cersei's body dead covered in blood on the ground. He dropped to his knees distraught and in disbelief that she was gone. He held her in his arms crying out, begging for the God's to take it back to bring _her_ back but he was too late.

There was no way for him to know for sure how this happened. All he knew was that the woman whom he had loved for many years was gone, and there was no way to bring her back. His cries echoed through the walls of the catacombs. The sound of his heart broken as the reality of her death had seeped in. Jamie was inconsolable. Unable to accept moving forward without her in his life. He reached for his dagger and removed it from the holster, planning to end his own life in order to join Cersei in the hereafter. Before doing so he gently lay her back down on the ground, sweetly kissing her on the forehead, telling her how much he loved her.

He then unfastened the breastplate to his armor and plunged his dagger deep into his gut to end his own life! The searing white hot pain from his blade was unimaginable! The warmth of his blood oozing out of the wound as his breath became labored and he toppled over beside Cersei. The coldness of death surrounding him as all that he knew faded away to the abyss. Moments later Jamie joined his beloved sister in death as he intended. The elder Lanister children were now gone.

* * *

Meanwhile Dany and Jon made their way to the throne room. There stood the iron throne. The only thing that had not been destroyed in the midst of the epic battled which ensued between her and Cersei. Dany stood several feet away from the throne, looking at it with great caution. Her mind incapable of believing that she was really there looking at it. So close from claiming it. Jon stood beside her holding her hand, proud that he was apart of being able to bring her to this moment. He smiled at her proudly.

"_It's yours now love. Go claim it." _

Nothing would have brought Dany any more joy than to finally sit upon the very throne that her father once sat upon. To touch the ten thousand swords that were forged from the countless warrior and knights that were before her and her father. She relucted at first having been used to being told not to go near it. Remembering when she was a girl how she was would be scolded by her father every time she came near it.

"_It is not meant for you!" _He would yell at her.

"_He's not here." _Jon said.

"_I know." _She said as she walked up to it. Her hand grazing the armrest as she circled around it. Still in disbelief that it was there and it was all hers!

"_I have waited for this moment for such a long time. Gone through so much. Lost so many people, all for this one moment."_

_"You deserve it." _Jon said.

"_Do I really? In Mereen I was their queen. Not just the breaker of chains, or the mother of dragons, but a real queen. They loved me, respected me. But here it's not the same. Here the men are no different from the Dothraki. Hardened and cold hearted. They view me as a threat because of my father."_

_"They do not know you like I do Dany. The people of Mereen were able to see the side of you that many of us have seen. To know the kind of heart you have. You deserve to be the ruler of the seven kingdoms, no different from any man who has ever been there."_

_"Truly? How do you feel about being the husband to the queen. You wouldn't be a king."_

_"I don't want to be king Dany. I don't care about being king. I gave that up the day I bent the knee in service to you, and I meant that!"_

_"I believe you. But I am no fool. I know very well what men desire. Power above everything else. To rule and control everything including where they place themselves between a woman's legs."_

_"You know I would never do that to you, don't you? I love you more than anything. I would fight for you, have...fought for you. I'd die for you if need be. If it meant that I can protect you from harm. I care not for the crown or seat of power. I care not to be named King. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you for as long as the God's will it. You are my queen Dany. You will always be my queen."_

Her heart swelled as Jon embraced her in his arms once again. She knew when she looked into his eyes there was no lie said from his lips. He truly did love her more than anything, and she believed him when he said he did not care to be named King.

"_I love you Jon Snow." _She said.

"_I love you, Danaerys Targarian. My queen. My Dany." _He replied, kissing her softly and slowly.

Though the walls which once stood in the throne room were torn down from the throws of battle, and the winds had grown as winter settled in Westeros. But not even the winds of winter could penetrate the heat between Danaerys and Jon. Nothing around them mattered in that moment. No one else mattered, in that moment. As he continued to display his affections to Danaerys all that rang throughout his mind was how much he loved her. How much he loved, his queen.

* * *

**Okay, so this was my take on what should have happened in the most reason and final season of Game of Thrones. I am a big fan of the series, as I am sure many of you all are as well. Question, is it just me, or did the producers jip us this season? We waited two years for the new season and only got six episodes. The first three or four were centered around the fight for Winterfell which was wasted I think. I was very dissatisfied with the fact that Arya didn't follow through with killing Cersei. I thought that it was messed up how they set Dany up to make her seem like this crazy ass lady trying to take over the seven Kingdoms. I liked the idea of her and Jon being together, and did not really care all that much about him being the rightful heir. In fact I was happier before I found out that Dany was his auntie! But now I want to hear from you guys. Tell me what you all think about the story so far. Please be respectful with your comments. Thanks in advance!**


End file.
